When Worlds Collide
by RatchetXClankForever
Summary: I was just a somewhat ordinary girl making my way through high school, but what i didn't know was that was all about to change. Big time. RatchetXOC,RatchetXClank,ClankxOC (would that make it a three-way?). Warning:Rating might change over time.
1. Part 1

When Worlds Collide

Prologue

On the outside you would think I was a normal 16 year old girl.

Yes I was popular and I had tons of friends but what I didn't have was that special someone.

Sure sometimes the odd popular guy would ask me out but I would always decline.

Cause the truth is I'm just not into human guys, no, I'm into something a little more out of this world.

If you catch my drift.

Even though I was popular and had everything I could ever want, if word got out about my love interests I don't know what would happen.

Oh, and one more thing.

I was far from normal.

Chapter 1: Yearend Madness

The halls of Saint James Catholic High were practically a ghost town.

Yep, just the mild hum of the heating system could be heard, oh and the rapid click clacking of my heels.

"Slow down Kate, these shoes weren't made for running a marathon you know"

I yelled as I did my best to sprint down the hall after my best friend, while wearing 6 inch heels.

I rounded the corner, still desperately trying to keep up with the speedy brunette.

Kate suddenly stopped and turned to face me, sensing my ongoing distress.

But unfortunately for her I was still in a full on run and with a cry of pure terror, plowed right into her at top speed.

Instant pain shot up my arm, making me grit my teeth.

A grunt sounded next to me and I turned my head to see Kate spread eagled on her back.

"Remind me next time to never again underestimate a cheerleader in 6 inch stilettos moving faster than a freight train"

Kate said, biting her lip as she got up from her spot on the floor.

Kate held her hand out to me.

It only took a second for me to gather my thoughts as I grasped her offered hand and left my almost, final resting place.

After regaining my footing, my hands instinctively ran through my shoulder length blonde hair, taming the few out of place strands.

"So why the rush?"

I asked, cradling my sore arm.

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

Kate said, somewhat shocked.

I gave her a blank look.

"The yearend party Tyler's throwing tonight, to celebrate the beginning of summer. Everyone's been talking about it for weeks, I can't believe you forgot"

I signed.

"I guess it just slipped my mind"

Kate face palmed something that she did on a regular basis.

"You and your blonde moments"

She said with a smirk, before yelling "see you tonight" as she dashed out the double doors towards her car.

I was literally screaming inside as my inner thoughts argued over which outfit to wear to Tyler's party.

"Uh, why is this so hard?"

I exclaimed, almost pulling out my hair.

I collapsed on my recently made bed and began mentally trying to figure out my current situation.

My iPhone chimed, signaling an incoming text and I rolled off the bed with a sign.

I made a grab for my phone, my freshly manicured fingers enclosing around the familiar device.

Sure enough the text was from Kate, asking if I was still coming to the party.

I quickly texted her back telling her that I was having a little bit of a fashion crisis but other than that I would be coming to the party, even if it killed me.

After placing the phone back on the nightstand, I turned towards my wardrobe.

"Okay, here it goes"

I said with much determination as I began tunneling through clothes, in search of the "perfect" outfit.

Kate arrived at around 8:00pm sharp to take me, along with my other friends to the party since, a) I was a hard drinker, and b) someone had to drive me and my mostly likely drunk as a skunk friend's home without the pigs arresting us.

I was waiting on the front stoop when Kate pulled up in her hot pink convertible with my friends, Zoe and Ashley.

Kate gave a flick of her wrist and I swung into the empty passenger seat next to her.

The second I had my seatbelt on, Kate stepped on the gas propelling us forward.

Tyler's house would normally take only a few minutes to get to by car but due to the traffic lights, a few minutes turned to fifteen.

"Damn, is traffic really such a problem that the government gotta put up fifty frickin lights?"

Zoe piped from the backseat.

We already hit three red lights and Zoe wasn't the only one getting pissed off.

I turned towards Kate, who looked like she was about to hit someone.

Meanwhile Ashley, who had been quiet for almost the entire trip, was twittling her fingers and muttering something alien.

"Speak up girl, Zoe can't hear ya"

Ashley jumped in her seat at Zoe's insanely loud voice.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself"

Ashley said in a barely auditable tone.

You see, Ashley wasn't like my other friends.

While Zoe and Kate were outgoing and eager to flirt with almost anyone.

Ashley was completely opposite.

She is really shy and rarely socializes with anyone besides me, Zoe and Kate.

Ashley is also very hard to hear since her voice is so soft.

I shifted my torso towards Ashley, who now hid behind her flowing blonde curls.

"Are you sure you'll be okay at the party, Ash?"

Ashley looked up at me with her aqua eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

She answered in her soft tone.

I was about to tell her she didn't need to come if she didn't want to but was interrupted by the car's sudden jerk to a stop.

We had arrived.

Chapter 2: Party like you don't give a fuck

Music flooded my eardrums as I opened the door of the two story house.

I was almost knocked over as I caught sight of the brightly colored decorations and neon colored partiers.

Yep, this wasn't just any ordinary party, this was an LMFAO party.

"This is some jacked up shit alright"

Zoe said as she began swinging her leather clad hips to the beat of "sorry for party rocking".

Mesmerized by the music, I wasn't aware of Tyler coming up behind me.

"Hey, nice outfit"

Tyler's voice made me jump.

He let out a giggle at my distress.

"Careful girlfriend, stress isn't good for your figure"

Tyler lectured, still giggling.

Okay, the thing people don't know about Tyler is he has an interest in guys, in other words he's gay.

It's weird no one's figured it out yet.

I mean just look at his loud personality and sense of fashion.

Tyler was clad in zebra print pants and jacket complete with matching sneakers and bowtie.

I hate to admit it but he looked kind of cute in that getup.

Tyler gestured to my clothes.

"Like I said, nice outfit".

I was wearing netted stockings along with my favorite hot pink mini skirt and black leather belt and by sheer luck; I wore a black V-neck baring the LMFAO logo.

"Same goes to you"

I gave him one of my perfect smiles, showing off my needle like canines.

"Jesus, you scare the bejeezes out of me when you do that"

Tyler said, clutching his heart and taking deep breathes.

"That's the reason I do it"

I waved him off and began making my way to the open bar.

I downed a few Jell-O shots before grabbing a Smirnoff and heading back to Zoe and Kate.

"So, where'd Ashley get to?"

I asked after downing half the bottle of alcohol.

"Girl went to go find Tyler"

Zoe answered, with a casual flip of her jet black hair.

"That scrawny motherfucker's always hidin when Big Z's around"

Oh yeah, Zoe likes to refer to herself as Big Z cause of her weight, but mostly cause of her big boobs.

Yeah, everyone hides when Big Z's around, if they know what's good for em"

Kate pulled out what appeared to be a joint and lit it up, taking a deep puff.

"Hand it over"

I said, holding out my hand.

"Oh come on Makayla, can't I have just one"

Kate trained her lavender eyes on me, attempting to look like a sad kitten.

I was unfazed.

"I mean it Kate"

My anger was escalating, my fists clenched slightly.

"But Makayla…"

I brushed off her rather pathetic, attempt to change my mind.

"No more buts Kate, you're the designated diver remember, which means you have to be sober and defiantly not high when you drive us home"

Kate looked like she was about to cave in but she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"But you're my best friend"

She put a little extra whine on the word "friend".

That was it, the horns were coming out.

My nails pierced the skin of my clenched fists as I felt my eyes change to their all too familiar crimson.

"Kate I've had just enough of your bullshit!"

Kate flinched at my raised voice.

My voice lowered an octave as I prepared for my upcoming threat.

"Now are you gonna give it to me or do I have to break out Ratchet and Clank"

There were gasps from the gathered partiers when those names left my lips.

You see, Ratchet and Clank are what I called my fangs –catchy right- and no one wanted to mess with them.

Cause who ever messed with them wouldn't just get bit, they'd also lose their mortality and maybe a little blood.

A look of terror crossed Kate's face, then quickly vanished as she handed the joint over.

"Here, take it, I don't like this shit anyway"

Kate said casually.

My eyes changed back to their original navy blue and a sense of calm washed over me.

I glanced down at the joint in my hand and lifted it to my lips.

I coughed as the marijuana smoke traveled down my throat.

"Damn girl, how do ya handle that shit?"

Zoe asked from her spot by Kate.

"What can I say, I'm indestructible"

I walked once again to the now crowded bar, laughing from the marijuana intake.

A drinking contest was taking place between Tyler and to my surprise, Ashley.

I was somewhat in a state of shock as Ashley downed bottle after bottle alcohol, putting her count at twenty, while Tyler was only on his fifteenth.

Tyler was practically falling over as he finally hit his twentieth, then with a sound like a cat being strangled to death, he collapsed.

Cheers were heard all around me as I nudged an unconscious Tyler with my foot.

A muffled "Uhh" sounded from Tyler and I assumed he was alright.

My gaze left Tyler's unconscious form and landed on Ashley, who was receiving high fives and fist bumps left and right.

A huge smile was plastered her face as I turned towards her.

"Hey Ashley"

Her smile disappeared at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hi Makayla, I thought you and Kate were fighting"

So she saw what happened.

"It was just a little argument Ash, no biggie"

The smile returned to Ashley's features as she turned and ran in the direction of Zoe and Kate.

Signing, I plopped myself onto a nearby barstool.

I finished off the joint I was holding and dropped it in an ashtray.

The sound of sirens filled my highly sensitive ears, causing me to go into a fit of twitching.

A few partiers registered my uneventful twitching and due to past events, began screaming out several warnings.

"Fucking coppers"

Tyler mumbled from his place on the floor.

Zoe, Kate and Ashley came running up to me out of breath (well Zoe was).

"Damn pigs, can't even piss outside without hearing sirens and nearly falling in it"

Zoe choked out, her hand to her chest that was now exposing way too much cleavage.

Kate, who was normally the calm one, looked nervously from left to right.

"Oh my god, we have to get the fuck outta here before the cops show up!"

Ashley on the other hand was in some sort of dazed and confused state.

Lyrics to some unknown song left her lips.

Her voice was slurred as she sung off-key to herself.

"Okay, nobody panic, their just cops"

I said, trying but failing to calm everyone down.

Zoe looked stunned.

"Are yo crazy woman, they gots Tasers and guns, and you're telling us not to panic.

Zoe was hyperventilating.

"Yo crazy!"

The sirens were now ear-splitting and I could feel my twitching becoming fiercer by the minute.

I let out a hiss and smashed my fist on the bar, almost splitting it in half.

"Look if you don't want the pigs to go apeshit all over our asses then I suggest we get moving"

The girls appeared to be somewhat frozen in place.

"Now!"

I said with a harsh snarl.

The girls snapped out of their trance and began making a beeline for the exit, occasionally tripping over the odd inflatable zebra and a few past out partiers who would probably be among the ones arrested later.

Naturally, I was the first one out the door, cause of inhuman speed.

Kate, our driver, was the last one out.

Zoe and me were getting nervous, as for Ashley, she was still singing rather horribly.

Meanwhile, Kate was desperately trying to find her keys.

"Damn girl, we got coppers on our asses and you lost the keys to our only way outta here"

Kate face palmed.

"What?"

I asked, confused about her sudden trademark face palm.

She simply stated, starting the engine.

"Hold on!"

Kate yelled as she rammed the gas petal into the ground.

She did an illegal U-turn and began speeding away from Tyler's house.

After a fit of screaming from the girls, a piercing headache (From me) and a few narrowly avoided red lights, Kate screeched to a halt in front of my house.

"Damn Kate, you one crazy bitch"

Zoe announced from the backseat.

"Ya think so?"

Kate asked from her spot behind the wheel.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you I would have had to literally, pull a Billy club outta my ass"

"Nice comment Zoe"

I said while getting out of the car.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Makayla, I gotta get the kids home"

Kate gave me a wave and sped off.

A sudden dizziness flooded through me as I slipped into the darkness of the house.

Probably from the alcohol.

I thought.

After almost falling down the stairs multiple times, I finally made it to my room.

I switched on the desk lamp, giving my surroundings a shadowy look.

A low pitched humming immediately filled my ears.

I dismissed it, thinking it was just the air conditioner kicking in.

I bent down and started taking off my heels, chucking them in the nearby closet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I dug my toes into the soft plush carpeting.

My eyes glanced at the clock, which read 45:83pm?

"What the-"

I stopped mid-sentence as my vision went blurry and my legs went numb.

My head collided with the floor, merely knocking me unconscious.

Soft light flooded the room, my vision returned to normal and I glanced in its direction.

I shifted my body, trying to get a better view.

An oddly shaped figure emerged from the light, making me jump.

Even though all that was visible was the outline, I flinched at the sight of the small object in its hand.

It appeared to be some sort of weapon.

Before I had time to react the figure raised the weapon, and fired.

I gritted my teeth; a mild sting coursed through me.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes and just like that, I blacked out.

Chapter 3: Musta been some bad weed

Hot fiery pain erupted behind my closed lids, causing me to moan in agony.

My body felt like it was in the same state.

In other words, I felt like complete and total shit.

Emphasis on the word shit.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the pain gradually receded.

I opened my eyes and almost closed them as I was literally blinded by the high powered light above me.

The first questions that popped into my head were:

Where the hell am I, how the fuck did I get here and most importantly, who the hell was that little fuck that shot me?

Those questions swarmed my thoughts as I picked myself off the floor.

"Odd, I feel lighter than before"

My voice had a slight echo to it.

It was only after I said it, that I suddenly got a full view of the area that I was in.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor as I took in the rather large expanse of space with a familiar set of stairs at the end, leading to the main control deck.

No, it can't exist, it's impossible.

I mentally slapped myself, then for the heck of it, slapped myself for real.

My hand froze as I felt the slight tickle of fur brush my palm.

I mentally screamed.

Oh my god, I didn't grow a beard while I was passed out did I.

I franticly spun around, desperately searching for a mirror of some sort.

My gaze centered on a nearby wall made completely out of reflective glass.

If my heart wasn't already still in my chest, it would have stopped beating.

I let out an ear-splitting scream, this time for real.

Cause the figure staring back at me was none other than a lombax.

Chapter 4: Those Awkward Moments in life

The overhead lights flickered above me, not that I noticed.

I was much to absorbed in the reflection staring back at me through the glass.

I brushed back my blonde hair -it's a miracle I didn't lose it- with a shaky hand.

My breathing slowed as I took in the large cat ears, snow white fur, feline figure and slightly twitching tail.

Wait, snow white fur?

I carefully scanned myself, taking in the pure whiteness of my body.

A confused expression crossed my features.

No stripes, now that's just plain weird.

My ears suddenly picked up distant conversation coming from the left of me.

I let out a soft whimper as the voices grew nearer.

The reason why I whimpered was because I recognized them.

I ducked behind a nearby weapons vender, just as a pair of Galactic rangers passed.

I let out the breathe I was currently holding and began sprinting towards, what I knew was Ratchet's living quarters.

Oh, please be there.

I thought as I slid through the automatic door separating me from possibly, my only hope at finding out how I got here in the first place.

Complete silence answered me as I neared the abnormally large holo-screen.

"Great, no one's here"

I said out loud.

My eyes glanced left to right, taking in the somewhat familiar surroundings.

The only thing different was the lack of the giant cage that once housed the idiotic superhero, Captain Qwark.

Due to my vampire instincts and by sheer curiosity, I began making my way towards the so called toughie room.

The door opened much like the others but what really took me by surprise was what lie behind it.

Instead of a toughie room, I had wondered into what appeared to be Ratchet's bedroom.

A simple bed and dresser equipped the room but the thing that struck me this was his, was the titanium plated omniwrench that lay on the silk bedspread.

Without so much as a thought I wrapped my furred fingers around its handle and drew it towards me.

The gentle sound of rushing water snapped me from my trance, causing the wrench to slip through my fingers and clatter to the floor.

I held my breath, praying no one heard it.

But unfortunately the sound of water was silenced, causing me to go into a panic.

I darted left and right, searching for some kind of hiding spot.

My panicky self finally settled for the bed.

I dove under it just as a door connecting to the bedroom opened.

The smell of lilac's flooded my delicate nose, almost making me sneeze.

Light footsteps echoed around me, I caught sight of golden furred feet.

My eyes began to tear up.

It is him, he actually does exist.

A wave of pure joy erupted through me as I listened to the soft humming Ratchet was currently making.

The sweet sound abruptly stopped as I heard Ratchet's voice.

"What the, how did this get down here?"

My breath caught in my throat.

Oh no, he knows I'm here.

My breathing suddenly went haywire and it was a miracle I didn't start hyperventilating.

The wrench was quickly swept up from its spot on the floor and my breathing returned to normal as Ratchet moved away from the bed.

I closed my eyes for a sec, accidentally fantasizing about Ratchet without any clothes on.

I mentally slapped myself; this wasn't the time for that.

After riding my thoughts of the somewhat dirty image, my mind returned once again to the humming lombax.

The sound of the automatic door opening startled me, causing me to slam my head on the bottom of the bed.

"Ow, fuck that hurt"

I whined.

Ratchet froze.

"Uh, oh"

I said with a now auditable whimper.

My eyes shut in fright and I slinked deeper under the bed.

Soft light streaked my vision as my hiding place was revealed.

I opened my eyes to see a shocked expression on Ratchet's face as he peeked at me from my place under the bed.

"Um, hi"

Ratchet yelped and jumped back a few feet.

Obviously he wasn't expecting to find someone hiding under his bed.

I slowly and carefully crawled out from under the bed- I wouldn't want another injury- and got to my feet.

My eyes flicked towards the door, Ratchet stood a few feet away clutching his wrench to his chest like a frightened child.

Jez, it's like he saw the boogieman or something.

I wracked my brain for something to say but came up empty.

Then if the situation couldn't get any worse, the automatic door opened and a familiar robot walked in.

"Ratchet is everything alrigh-"

Clank's words remained unfinished as he caught sight of Ratchet and me.

Several minutes passed before Clank suddenly broke the silence.

"Ratchet, who is this?"

Clank gestured in my direction.

Ratchet horrified expression transformed into one of confusion.

"I don't know"

They both turned towards me at the exact same time.

"Who are you?"

I signed and said in a flat voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know anymore"

Clank tilted his head to the side.

My legs at that moment felt rather numb so I sat on the bed for support.

"I mean, I'm not what I appear to be"

Ratchet ears seemed to perk up at this and he took a step forward.

"Wait, you mean you're not a lombax"

I looked up from the floor and into his deep jade gaze, they seemed curious.

"Not originally"

My eyes flickered as I went into explanation mode.

"Before I came to the Phoenix and before I became a lombax, I lived on an isolated planet known as Earth, located in the Milky Way galaxy. I was a human, well kind of"

Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Kind of?"

I smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Oh yeah, try me"

Ratchet taunted.

"Ok for the hell of it I'll show you"

I left my spot on the bed and stood up, my legs no longer numb.

"You sure about this?"

I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt my life long crush.

Ratchet wore a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Defiantly"

With that I relaxed my body and prepared for my open presentation.

"Ratchet, are you sure about this?"

Clank asked, obviously worried.

"Clank there's nothing to worry about; it's probably just some spiritual thing"

Ratchet put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Besides it's not like she's a monster or something"

I felt my fangs sharpen and my navy blue eyes change crimson as I built up my strength.

"Yep Clank, there's absolutely nothing to worry about"

A growl escaped my lips as I licked my exposed fangs and opened my eyes.

"Ratchet?"

Clank tugged on Ratchet's pants leg.

"What is it?"

A now fully alert Ratchet asked.

Clank merely pointed.

Ratchet gazed in my direction, his somewhat cocky smile disappearing.

"Holy shit!"

I barely heard Ratchet's remark as the blood rage overtook my vision.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey my fellow readers, RatchetSexyFur here!

Just wanting to let you know that I will be continuing my FanFic, When Worlds Collide but with a slight difference.

Starting now all chapters I post will be separate from each other.

That means no more jamming it all on one page, like I did previously.

Yep, no funny business here.

Except the occasional kick in the ass to all who dis my writing technique.

Oh, and to all the techno nerds and copywriters out there, I don't own Ratchet and Clank, Insomniac does (Damn bastards).

I only own the characters that are made up by me (Hangs head in shame).

Anyway, stay tuned for more Ratchet and Clank from yours truly.

Over and Out!


	3. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, RatchetSexyFur here to bring you the next chapter.

For all of you who waited patiently, fist bumps are rewarded.

Oh and just so you know this FanFic takes place a few months after A crack in time and Ratchet is 18.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5: A dream come true or worst nightmare

Ratchet's heartbeat pounded in his chest and he wore an expression of what can only be described as pure terror.

A feral hiss escaped my lips as I drew closer to the now trembling lombax.

Clank, who was next to Ratchet, also appeared to be somewhat horrified.

My crimson gaze trained on Ratchet and I closed the distance between us.

Ratchet's sweet scent invaded my highly sensitive nose, making my mouth water.

I stopped a mere millimeter from him, my fangs skimming his ear.

"Boo!"

The whisper seemed to echo as it left my mouth.

Ratchet seemed to wobble for a sec, and then to my amazement, lost consciousness.

The golden lombax collapsed into my awaiting arms, causing me to blush as I returned to my somewhat normal self.

"Typical Ratchet"

I said to myself.

I shyly carried Ratchet -he barely weighed a thing- to the nearby bed and gently set him on the silk bedspread.

A slight giggle escaped my lips at the sight of Ratchet's unconscious form

(He looked like an exhausted kitten).

My gaze suddenly focused on a quite confused Clank.

"What?"

I asked, a blush still faintly present on my features.

Clank strode up to me, his eyes glowing their usual neon green.

His hands were behind his back and he was slightly rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh nothing really, I was just curious about what we're supposed to call you"

A rather wide grin displayed on my face and I looked down.

"Oh, my names Makayla"

Clank took a moment to process this then gave me a genuine smile.

"Interesting"

I cocked my head to the right.

"What's interesting?"

"Why you of course"

Clank answered, still smiling like an idiot.

Without a word the small robot used his hela-pack to reach the bed and gestured for me to sit down.

I signed and took a seat next to him, being careful not to disturb the adorably cute lombax equipping it.

"Ok, spill it just why am I so interesting?"

Mild curiosity and annoyance filled my voice.

"Well the thing is Ratchet knows someone by that name and she just happens to be human"

Realization hit me and my breathing became shallow as I took in what Clank just said.

"Holy shit, the dreams!"

Clank's eyes went wide.

"How did you-"

I cut him off.

"Don't you get it Clank, I'm the human Ratchet dream about, well I used to be. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that me and Ratchet must have some kind of connection through our dreams"

I was basically vibrating with excitement.

A loud "ehem" sounded from beside me.

I drew my attention back to Clank, whose arms were now crossed.

"Excuse me Makayla, but are you sure you are the same Makayla from Ratchet's dreams?"

Clank asked, disbelief in his metallic voice.

"Positive"

A small groan from Ratchet made me glance in his direction.

Ratchet yawned and his eyes fluttered as he shifted into a sitting position.

His somewhat disoriented gaze fell on me.

A low growl sounded from deep within Ratchet's throat and his body immediately began to tense up.

"Clank get away from her, she's dangerous!"

Ratchet grasped his omniwrench in his right hand and prepared to take a swipe at me.

I flinched slightly at the raised weapon but didn't disrupt my place on the bed.

Clank jumped in front of me, hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Ratchet please calm down, Makayla is not going to hurt us"

Ratchet froze at the mention of my name.

Clank placed a hand on Ratchet arm, slightly worried for his friend.

Golden ears twitched as Ratchet recovered from his somewhat shocked state, jade eyes resting on the snow white lombax across from him.

"Makayla, is it really you?"

Ratchet asked in a barely auditable tone.

I took advantage of the moment and inched closer to Ratchet.

"The one and only"

My voice had a certain gentleness to it.

Ratchet blushed scarlet and placed his wrench on the nearby nightstand.

Confusion crossed Ratchet's features as he once again focused on me.

"So Makayla, how are you here exactly? I thought people on Earth were practically in the stone ages"

I let out a tired sign.

"I have no idea; all I remember is waking up in extreme pain and finding out I was a lombax"

Clank gave me a questionable look.

"Interesting, Makayla do you remember anything before waking up on the Phoenix?"

"Well now that you mention it I do remember seeing an oddly shaped figure just before I blacked out, but other than that nothing"

I answered; convinced that the little fuck played a role in my transformation into a lombax.

"Weird"

Ratchet muttered.

"Believe me weird isn't the word for it, fucked up is more like it"

I glanced down at my feet, almost forgetting I now had claws instead of toes.

There was a faint smell in the air and no, it wasn't the familiar scent of lilacs; it was something else.

Before I had time to figure out the source of the scent, Ratchet began talking again.

"I was wondering, how did the whole vampire thing happen anyway?"

The question caught me off guard and it took me a few seconds to elaborate.

"It's actually kind of a long story"

Ratchet's tail flicked from side to side.

"Fire away"

I glanced between Ratchet and Clank; they were both armed with cocky grins, puppy dog eyes and a sense of humor that could take down a bull elephant.

A sign flowed through my lips, I was defeated.

"It all started not long after my sixteenth birthday….."

Cliff-hanger alert, fasten your seatbelts cause shits gonna hit the fan in the next chapters.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 6: Lust and not the good kind

Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. It's not because I'm lazy, I just didn't have access to internet all summer. Well anyway, in this Chapter things are finally gonna start heating up between characters. Oh and one more thing to add I decided to skip the whole Chapter explaining how Makayla turned into a vampire, so you're just going to have to suck it up(LOL, vampire reverence).

Chapter 6: Lust and Not the good kind

"So you only feed off of animals?"

Ratchet asked, ever eager to learn more about my so called bloodsucking lifestyle.

"Yes Ratchet"

I replied in an "uhh please kill me now" kind of tone.

Me and Ratchet were currently seated on one of the couches surrounded around the large holo-screen.

A rather old episode of Secret Agent Clank was airing and I was trying but ended up failing horribly to watch.

Mostly because a certain lombax just wouldn't stop asking me questions, some of which I didn't have answers to.

Clank stepped out not long after my explanation to do a little 'investigating' around the place I woke up, hoping to find some sort of clue that might lead us to my abductors.

Ever since Clank left, Ratchet has been firing every question imaginable in my direction, all of them asking the key details of me being a vampire.

After the nine or tenth question –I was way too annoyed to keep count- I finally turned towards him, a look of pure annoyance displayed on my features.

"Ratchet, enough with the questions already!"

Ratchet stopped mid-question, clearly aware of my annoyed tone.

"Sorry"

A hint of sadness littered his voice, making me instantly regret what I said.

My eyes softened a bit as I gently placed my hand on Ratchet's shoulders and peered into his big emerald eyes.

"There's no need to apologize, I would be curious to if someone close to me told me she was an undead bloodsucker"

Ratchet blushed slightly at my touch and immediately perked up at my words (see sarcasm does solve everything).

"Thanks Makayla"

What happened next caught me completely off guard.

Not even second after those words left his mouth, Ratchet's lips were on mine.

I let out a startled gasp as my body flooded with a sudden course of electricity (well at least that's what it felt like).

All those dreams I had about Ratchet couldn't compare to what I was experiencing now.

Unfortunately for me my so called 'vampire instincts' kicked in and the sweet smell from earlier filled my overly sensitive nose.

My lips parted slightly as my mind came to realization.

Ratchet, unaware of my hidden distress took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by shoving his tongue down my throat.

A groan slash between pure pleasure and blood lust sounded within my throat.

God damn it he was a good kisser, if I wasn't putting all my focus into not killing him I would actually be enjoying this.

By now we were no longer upright, I was on my back and Ratchet was practically on top of me, his hand halfway up my mini skirt.

Unaware of my actions, I faintly noticed my tail snaking around Ratchet's ankle, pulling him closer to me.

Ratchet suddenly stopped kissing me, instead focusing on softly nipping my neck.

The smell of blood was almost suffocating and my mouth began to water as I caught sight of Ratchet's now exposed neck.

My once navy blue eyes were a dark crimson, fangs sharper than needles.

The blood lust drowned out my surroundings, the scent of blood too strong to resist.

If I had known ahead of time I have ended up in this situation I would've not limited my feedings but due to high school (not to mention the wild parties every weekend) there really isn't that much free time to plan hunting trips.

Oh well.

Somewhere in the back of my head I was screaming desperately trying to regain control of my body.

But the inner demon in me wouldn't listen.

I struck, fangs piercing the soft fur and flesh of Ratchet's neck.

A sharp cry of pain was heard from the golden lombax.

An almost ravenous growl sounded deep within my chest as hot red liquid traveled down my throat, numbing the demanding hunger inside me.

Ratchet began to struggle in my grip, desperately trying to break free of my hold on him.

My grip only tightened, causing him to whimper from the increased pressure.

Gradually, Ratchet's feeble attempts at escaping grew weaker, his movement faint as the blood was slowly drained from his body.

Is this the end for little Ratchet?

Next chapter will focus on Clank, stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 7: Hidden feelings

Hey guys got another chapter up for ya.

Like I mentioned before this one is gonna be solely focused on Clank and his….feelings.

I'm not gonna give away anything else.

Chapter 7: Hidden Feelings

The sound of mild click clacking echoed through the Phoenix corridor.

Clank was casually making his way back to Ratchet's quarters, a look of disappointment on his metallic features.

He had just spent almost half an hour scouring the main ship hanger searching for any signs of who or what abandoned Makayla at the Phoenix but unfortunately all that he turned up were a few pieces of white fur and a barely visible piece of black netting.

Clank signed.

_Oh well, hopefully some information will turn up soon._

He thought to himself.

Clank was greeted with the all too familiar sounds of gunfire and striking ninjas as he came closer to the area where the two lombaxes were supposedly located.

A faint smile appeared on Clank's features as he recalled his days of being a secret agent followed by a rather sad smile as he remembered Ratchet's imprisonment.

If it wasn't for Klunk's selfish plan involving mind control Ratchet would of never had to go through that kind of punishment.

Clank felt his face go hot as the image of the carefree trigger-happy lombax flashed in his mind.

It was still a mystery of when Clank had exactly developed the so called crush on his best friend.

For Clank it felt like he had always felt more than just friends with the lombax.

Maybe it all started When Ratchet offered to repair his arm after the whole Drek incident, instead of leaving him to fend for himself.

Over the years these acts of heroism (along with those in between periods spent together) were the things that brought him and Ratchet closer together, making Clank's feelings for his friend much stronger.

Clank tapped his chin, thinking of all the times Ratchet played savior and rescued him when he was unexpectedly kidnapped by the enemy.

A soft giggle sounded from small robot as he thought of himself as a sort of Damsel in distress.

Even at times when it seemed he wasn't in any danger, Ratchet was quick to defend if anyone posed the slightest threat towards him.

Clank always wondered why Ratchet was so protective of him.

Could he possibly share the same feelings he did?

The small robot mulled over this for a second then shook his head.

_No, Ratchet couldn't possibly feel "that way" towards me besides he has Makayla, his dream girl (literally). To him I am and will remain only his best friend, nothing more._

Clank thought, his face changing into its normal expression as he turned towards the couch he had last seen the two seated on.

He expected to find Ratchet and Makayla happily chatting away but he was not expecting the horror that lie before him.

Makayla had Ratchet in a death grip; fangs deep in his neck.

Soft whimpers could be heard as Ratchet fought weakly against the female vampires hold.

Clank was literally frozen in place, his neon green eyes overflowing with fear and something else.

The small robot did the first thing he could think of.

He opened his mouth, and screamed.

Cliff-hanger alert.

Sorry it was short, will update soon. R and R.


	6. Chapter 8: Saved by an unlikely source

Hooray, I finally updated!

Anyway, for all my loyal fans out there this chapter is gonna blow your mind.

Warning the following Chapter contains screaming, crying and some sexual content.

Reader's discretion is advised.

Chapter 8: Saved by an Unlikely Source

A high pitched scream pierced my eardrums causing me to release my hold on Ratchet and slap my hands over my ears.

Ratchet lay on his side, breathing ragged and weak.

"What did you do to him?!"

Clank screamed at me, making me flinch from the noise.

I uncovered my ears that were still mildly ringing and stood up, facing in the direction of Clank.

"Clank it wasn't my fault, Ratchet was the one who-"

I paused mid-sentence, shocked at what my eyes were witnessing.

Clank stood a few feet away, fists clenched in anger and fright.

But that wasn't the thing that shocked me beyond belief.

Fresh tears flowed freely down Clank's face, leaving faint streaks down his metal cheeks and if it wasn't shocking enough Clank's antenna began glowing a dark depressing blue.

I shifted my gaze away Clank and rested my eyes on Ratchet.

His once labored breathing was now slowly returning to normal.

I turned back to Clank, feeling ashamed for what I'd done.

"Clank I am so sorry, I thought I could control but I just couldn't"

My own eyes were holding back tears.

"Please forgive me"

Clank looked at me, his neon eyes taking on a certain empathetic quality.

The small robot blinked, his tears replaced by a soft reassuring smile.

"I forgive you"

At that moment a bloodcurdling scream sounded behind me.

Me and Clank instantly turned towards Ratchet whose body had begun to spasm furiously.

"Makayla what is happening to him?"

Clank asked, voice littered with fear.

An expression half between total shock and fascination plastered itself on my features.

"It must be the venom"

Clank gave me a somewhat clueless look.

I let out a sign, eyes lowering on Ratchet's struggling form.

"My vampire venom is having an effect on him…he's turning"

Clank was about to ask "into what?" but was interrupted by a sudden spout of torturous screaming from Ratchet.

The small robot inwardly shuddered but remained unmoving from the spot he stood.

Ratchet's screams seemed to take on a sort of hushed quality, while his body spasms grew fiercer with every second that went by.

"Clank"

The whisper was so faint my advanced hearing almost didn't pick it up.

Clank blinked.

Did Ratchet just say his name?

Clank took a hesitant step forward.

This time Ratchet turned his head, eyes locked on his best friend.

"Clank, help"

The lombaxes voice was weak but Clank understood.

I silently watched as the small robot walked up to where Ratchet lay.

Clank paused for a second than carefully took Ratchet's hand and began…stroking it tenderly?

My eyes widened and my mind became a confused jumble.

_What the fuck is he doing?!_

Ratchet's spasms were now becoming less frequent; his hushed screams replaced by short gasps.

Clank froze, gaze locked on Ratchet's emerald eyes.

They were so close, closer than ever before.

Clank took a deep breath, this was it, it was now or never.

With an explosion of courage Clank closed the space between him and Ratchet.

Clank was met with a sudden burst of energy as his cold lips met Ratchet's warm ones.

Instinctively, Clank felt his eyes close, his mind and body absorbed in pure bliss.

Ratchet's own eyes widened in shock, his once excruciating pain now forgotten.

Clank was kissing him.

For years he had dreamed of this happening but that's all it stayed, a dream.

Ratchet never would have guessed Clank housed the same feelings.

Just as Ratchet was beginning to relax into the kiss, Clank began to pull away.

Before Clank could fully move away from him, Ratchet caught his hand and swept him onto the couch.

A pleasurable chill went through Ratchet as he gently laid Clank on his chest, followed by a low moan from the sudden change in temperature.

Clank himself was in a sort of dreamy state; actually Clank was almost convinced this was a dream.

The soft emerald eyes were so inviting Clank didn't even hesitate as he proceeded to brush his lips against Ratchet's.

Ratchet closed his eyes as he was once again engulfed in the most passionate of kisses.

Meanwhile, I was located a few feet away, breathing heavily and clutching the coffee table for support.

If you're wondering what I do in my spare time besides blood drinking and partying, you're in for a surprise.

It mostly involves fantasizing about Ratchet and Clank doing things to each other, naughty things.

Most of them involving steamy make out sessions; like the one I was currently witnessing.

What can I say; it's my favorite pastime.

Almost instinctively I felt myself begin to wander closer and closer until I was just an arm's length away.

My chest grew hot as I watched Clank's left hand (his right hand was busy running through Ratchet's white chest fur) trail down Ratchet's side and rest on top the dark blue jeans that he currently wore.

A loud gasp sounded from Ratchet as Clank began gently tracing over a certain sensitive area (you can probably guess which one).

Okay that was it, that was crossing the line.

I had to stop this before Ratchet and Clank literally started having sex with each other.

This wasn't the time or place for that (especially with me watching).

So I took a deep breath and said one of the stupidest things I could ever say.

"Well, this is awkward"

Whoa…that was unexpecting.

Anyway, next update is coming soon, stay tuned!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 9:Coming out, well kind of

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while.

The truth is I am super stressed over what is going to happen on December 21 (end of the Mayan calendar).

Plus…I think slender man is haunting me.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Coming out, well kind of

Time basically stood still for me after I spoke and several minutes went by before anyone made any movement whatsoever.

Clank's hand that was once touching Ratchet was quickly swept away and the off guard lovers both turned towards me awkwardly.

I nearly burst out laughing at their embarrassed expressions but interrupted it with a low cough.

"So it seems I have some competition. I always knew you guy's had some sort of romantic connection"

I said with a giggle.

Clank slid off of Ratchet's chest and the two shifted into a sitting position.

"Uh, does this mean you're not mad?"

Ratchet had on a slightly scared expression (probably thinking I was gonna bite him…again).

"Of course not, I support your guy's relationship 100 percent"

A wave of relief washed over Ratchet and he flashed me a shy smile.

"Makayla, how did you know me and Ratchet had feelings for each other?"

Clank asked, his neon eyes holding a faint glimmer of curiosity, completely unaware that his question held an obvious answer (I mean come on, I saw them make out for Christ's sake).

I signed at the question -I'd been doing that a lot lately- and peered down.

"Did I say something wrong?"

I smiled faintly a Clank's stupid question and after a few seconds looked up, my gaze switching from the floor to the couch.

"No Clank you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that it's been a long day and I'm kind of sick of answering questions"

Clank appeared rather disappointed.

"Oh, sorry"

Movement from Ratchet caught my attention; he had begun to fijit uncomfortably.

"Ratchet, are you ok?"

My voice held a hint of worry.

Ratchet stopped fijiting and gave me a worried look.

"I don't know, I feel weird"

All of a sudden it felt like I was hit by a hurricane as my brain recalled the previous events.

"Shit I completely forgot!"

Ratchet and Clank exchanged glances.

"Forgot what?"

I thought I was gonna bust a nut at Ratchet's words.

"Are you shitting me? Don't you remember all that excruciating pain earlier?!"

Ratchet tapped his chin, trying to remember what happened before that little incident with Clank.

"Oh yeah I remember, what was that all about anyway?"

I put a hand on my hip and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Well let's think for a second. The pain started not long after I bit you, right?"

Ratchet gave a small shudder at the memory.

"Right"

He answered.

"So those two events must be linked somehow"

Clank raised his hand and I took the opportunity to bust out one of my favorite video game one liners.

"Yes, you there in the front"

This received a burst of laughter from Ratchet and an irritated glare directed at me from Clank.

"Oops sorry, what is it?"

"Makayla, earlier you told me that your vampire venom was having an effect on Ratchet and turning him into something, what was it exactly?"

I immediately face palmed.

That's right I did tell Clank that, just before him and Ratchet…..kissed.

Damn blonde moments.

"Ratchet, I know why you're feeling weird"

Ratchet's ears perked up and he seemed to beam at me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

A single tear slid down my cheek and I resisted the urge to run out of the room like a total drama queen.

Now I know how it feels when you break bad news to someone, especially if that bad news involves telling someone their no longer mortal.

I took a deep breath.

"Ratchet, I hate to tell you this but….you're a vampire"

I know this chapter was short but I promise I will try to write a long one.

Oh and please review, I need more reviews! Will update soon!


	8. Chapter 10:Difficulties

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Difficulties 

I half expected Ratchet to tackle me to the ground right then and there and start strangling me to death but instead, he lowered his ears and cast his eyes downward.

Instantly I felt worse.

Clank's eyes were wide with shock.

"Is that true?"

He asked in a quiet voice.

I gave a light nod.

Clank's neon eyes seemed to dim and I feared he was going to start crying again.

Instead, the small robot turned towards Ratchet and carefully placed his hand in his.

Ratchet's right ear gave a quick twitch.

"Don't feel bad Ratchet, it isn't your fault"

Clank shot daggers at me.

"It's hers"

Clank's words were like a punch to the face, they hurt.

Immediately I felt my fists clench in anger, a low growl escaping through my teeth.

"My fault, why the fuck are you blaming me!? If it's anyone's fault it's yours!"

Clank's jaw dropped.

"Mine! How in the universe is it my fault?"

I was literally seething, my fangs steadily growing with every word I said (or screamed).

"Because if it wasn't for all busy gallivanting around the ship hanger like a fucking pixie instead of staying put like you were supposed to, Ratchet wouldn't have kissed me and this whole vampire thing wouldn't have happened"

Clank looked like he was about to explode, his eyes seeming to pulsate out at me with pure hatred.

"First of all I was not gallivanting I was searching for clues and second the only reason Ratchet kissed you is because you were practically begging for attention. I mean just look at yourself, you're dressed like some sort of high class whore!"

I was about to retaliate when a familiar small voice reached my ears.

"Please, stop fighting"

My eyes darted to Ratchet and I felt all my anger instantly fade.

Ratchet's slender body shook with quiet sobs as fresh tears trailed down his soft features, soaking his golden fur.

"Please...for me"

Me and Clank glanced at each other, our eyes mirroring the regret we both felt.

My eyes drifted back to Ratchet, his tears still flowing.

Without a word I closed the short distance between us.

I took a seat on Ratchet's right, the tension from his tears almost suffocating.

My navy blue eyes drifted to my feet, not knowing what to do next.

"It's not your fault Kay"

I felt myself twitch at the name and I looked at Ratchet.

"How did you-?"

My voice faded as Ratchet suddenly switched his gaze forward.

"It was dark. I was quietly watching the stars...when out nowhere you run up to me and tackle me to the ground"

Ratchet smiled faintly at the memory but his gaze didn't falter.

"I remember you telling me shortly after you let me go that you preferred to be called Kay"

Ratchet turned towards me and I got a full view of his tear streaked face.

"Why did you keep the name Makayla?"

I closed my eyes before answering, a part of me not wanting to see the pain I'd caused.

"A lot of things changed when I became a vampire, my memory being one of them. All the dreams we shared before my transformation became a blur to me and whenever I tried to recover them they would hurt me...physically"

I felt Ratchet shift closer to me and I continued.

"I do vaguely remember that dream but like I said my old memories are hard to recover...especially the ones about you"

A lone tear slid down my cheek and I felt a gloved hand wipe it away.

My eyes opened and I was met with Ratchet's soft emeralds.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Unknown giggling filled the room and it took me a few moments to realize it was me.

"I don't know, I guess it just slipped my mind"

The sadness in the room seemed to overall vanish as Ratchet's face lit up with a smile I knew all too well.

"Damn blonde moments"

We both said at the exact same time, making us erupt into a rather obnoxious giggle fit.

At one point during our immature giggling I noticed Clank located on the far left side of the couch looking somewhat lost.

Hopping to cheer him up I decided to use his long lost nickname Ratchet gave him shortly after defeating Drek on their first adventure.

"What's wrong tin can, you jealous or something?"

Clank's neon eyes darted towards me with a hateful glare.

"No of course not"

He answered, his voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get snippy with me mister or I shove a corkscrew up your ass"

Clank's jaw dropped slightly, then with a sign of defeat crossed his arms and turned away from me.

I crossed own arms and leaned back against the couch cushion.

"Baby"

I muttered, shutting my eyes in annoyance.

Ratchet's gaze lingered on the white lombax for a moment then settled on his robotic companion.

Clank felt a set of arms wrap around him and he spun towards their source.

His neon eyes met a familiar pair of emeralds.

"I'm sorry Ratchet"

A look of confusion crossed Ratchet's features.

"Sorry for what?"

He asked.

"For everything"

Clank's vision grew blurry and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I just...I just..."

Clank's words trailed off as he collapsed in Ratchet's arms.

Loud sobs and hiccupping echoed through the room and I sat up to find, surprise, someone else crying their eyes out.

_Jeeze, when did everyone become so emotional. It's like I stepped into a bad TV soap opera._

Then when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I saw Ratchet's arms fall limply to his sides and topple off the side of the couch.

Just a split second before he could hit the floor my quick instincts kicked in and I caught him, his striped ears skimming the aluminum or whatever the ground was made of (who the fuck cares!).

"And now for fainting round two, very interesting Ratchet. Seriously you gotta come up with new material"

Ratchet remained unmoving in my arms and I gave him a gentle shake.

His head bobbled around a bit but his eyes stayed shut.

I set him down on the floor and cocked my head to the side.

Ratchet's eyes fluttered and a smirk rose on my face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! It's too bad you woke up I was just about to-"

I let out a piercing scream as Ratchet's body gave a violent jerk and he coughed up a fountain of blood.

An equally loud scream sounded from beside me and I recognized it as Clank's.

A pool of blood swirled around Ratchet, his once golden fur stained a dark crimson.

I inched closer to the lombax and placed a shaky hand on his chest.

"Is he…dead?"

Clank's voice caught on the word 'dead'.

"No he's not dead. Just starved"

My stroked over Ratchet's forehead, hints of blood sticking to my fingers.

"He needs blood and a lot of it"

I calmly scooped the golden lombax into my arms and stood up.

Clank watched me hesitantly as I began a sort of quick pace down the hall leading towards the ship hanger.

I stopped mid-stride and looked back.

"Hey tin can, you coming or not?"

Clank snapped out of his trance and sprinted after me.

We were halfway to Aphelion when I heard and angry shout from behind.

I tightened my hold on Ratchet and kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I spun around and shot an annoyed glare at Sasha.

"Sorry but I don't have time to deal with a bitch who is constantly on her period"

The cazar's jaw dropped and her right eye twitched.

"What did you just say?!"

I yawned and gave her a stiff wave.

"I don't feel like repeating it, I've got more pressing issues to attend to"

I turned my back on Sasha and ran towards Aphelion.

Clank opened the ship's cockpit and I carefully lay Ratchet in the backseat.

"Don't you think we should tell her our intentions before leaving?"

Clank asked, his neon orbs training on a pursuing Sasha.

I stole a quick glance outside.

Sasha was clumsily speed walking in our direction, being careful not to trip in the six inch high heeled boots that she currently wore.

"Naw, I don't think so. Besides even if we did tell her she either wouldn't believe us or she wouldn't understand"

I jumped into the passenger seat and pressed a button that supposedly closed the cockpit.

A large grin plastered itself on my features as the cockpit sealed itself right in Sasha's face.

"Damn, she's even uglier up close"

The female cazer bared her teeth and banged her fists on the glass, making it clear she had heard me.

I turned to Clank who was wearing a quizzical expression.

"What?"

Clank said nothing and just nodded his head at the ship wheel.

"You're kidding? I can't fly this thing, I don't know how"

All of a sudden I heard a loud crackling noise and the voice of the ship's AI echoed around us.

"If I may, I could provide assistance by flying you via autopilot"

Me and Clank exchanged glances.

"Sure"

The ship's computer lit up and a map of the Solana Galaxy appeared.

"Do you have a specific destination in mind?"

Aphelion asked.

My gaze shifted to the back seat; Ratchet was lying on his side, his body giving irregular twitches.

"Aphelion, you don't happen to have a map of the Milky Way Galaxy do you?"

The ship's computer brightened then after a few seconds switched over to a familiar looking star map.

I gazed in awe at all the different planets listed, some I recognized others completely alien.

Clank tapped my arm and I snapped back into focus.

"Oh, right. Can you take us…here?"

I pointed at a blue and green planet.

"I would be delighted to"

Aphelion replied happily.

The ship hovered a few feet off the ground and maneuvered around until it was facing the now open door.

I spotted Sasha below us, jumping up and down like a crazed lunatic.

"Oh she is totally going to regret being that close to Aphelion"

Clank looked at me strangely.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Oh, you'll see"

I grinned evilly (I even rubbed my hands together for extra effect, which literally freaked Clank out).

The ship drew back then like lightning, sped out of the hanger.

I cracked up as I saw at the last second the power from Aphelion's thruster's send Sasha flying backwards, landing hard on her ass.

"Yeah, fuck you bitch!"

I yelled, flipping Sasha the bird.

"Planet Earth here we come!"

Damn, a lotta stuff happened in this chapter!

Unfortunately I won't be able to post the next one for a while, due to stress at home. Review!


	9. Chapter 11: Space Travel Woes

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11: Space travel Woes

A metal hand stoked over Ratchet's blood soaked forehead, the action causing him to moan softly.

They were currently traveling through space, their destination a Planet called Earth.

Clank still didn't understand why Makayla had chosen it but decided not to ask further questions on the matter.

A tear slid down Clank's cheek and the hand on Ratchet began to tremble.

"Oh boohoo is little Clank gonna cry again?"

I made crying gestures with my hands and mimicked Clank's trembling.

"Seriously, do you even hear yourself talk sometimes?"

My face contorted into a smirk as I covered Ratchet with a light blue cotton blanket.

"No, actually I don't"

Clank's hand fell away from the golden lombax and he stiffly walked the few steps to the front passenger seat.

"Ya know, even though I can't see you doesn't mean your tears aren't there"

I heard a low sob from Clank but other than that he remained quiet.

"Jesus Christ. He cries more than a newborn"

I muttered to myself.

My eyes scanned the ship interior, searching for any hidden compartments or buttons.

"Hmm, now if I were Ratchet wear would I hide my clothes?"

I said out loud as I continued my futile search.

Ratchet's hand bumped against my head as I came up from under the seat and I noticed some sort of blinking beacon on his glove.

That's when it struck me.

Of course, why didn't I think of that before?

Without a second thought I touched the beacon with my finger, the device immediately reacting and displaying a sort of quick select menu.

Damn it's just like the video game.

I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

_Now let's see what this baby can do._

I scanned my navy blues over the listed categories.

"Weapons, gadgets, Journal…"

It only took a few seconds to find what I was looking for.

"Aha, personal items. That's gotta be where they're stashed"

My finger glided over the holographic screen, stopping on personal items.

Dozens of items immediately flooded the screen.

A giggle escaped me as I browsed its database; Ratchet kept a lot of weird stuff in there.

Eventually after all my adventuring I found the outfit I was looking for (it was hiding between a entire box set of Secret Agent Clank and a life-size Secret Agent Clank plushie).

I pressed the confirm button.

The outfit appeared neatly folded on my lap and I let out a shocked gasp and nearly fell over.

After taking a few seconds to recover my eyes drifted back to the holographic storage unit.

This time I tapped on the gadgets and I quickly spotted my target; the Omni soaker.

"Let's just hope it's filled with water and not something else"

Unfortunately instead of appearing on my lap like the clothes did previously, the oversized water (oil, nectar, ect…) cannon teleported itself into my awaiting palms.

This initial surprise caused me to drop the gadget…on my foot.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

I hollered while hopping up and down, almost bashing my head on the ship ceiling.

Uncontrollable laughing sounded from the front seat and a snarl ripped through my teeth.

"You better shut up you little maggot or you'll be sharing my pain!"

Clank instantly quieted at my words and I turned my attention to the little fuck that smashed my foot.

"You better be filled with water…"

I stated while hoisting up the gadget.

Yep, it was defiantly water.

I brought the Omni soaker up to my eye and aimed it at Ratchet.

My finger was just about to pull the trigger when a certain someone interrupted me.

"And just what do you think your doing?"

An annoyed sign escaped me as I set down my oversized toy and twisted around.

Clank had his hands on his hips, an angry scowl playing on his metal lips.

"What does it look like I'm doing numb nuts? I'm gonna give Ratchet a bath"

Clank's scowl turned into a simple frown.

"With the Omni soaker?"

I gave a mischievous smile and nodded.

"Yep"

Clank lifted an invisible eyebrow.

"Set on high?"

"Isn't that the only setting?"

The small robot shook his head at my stupidity and placed a hand on the gadget.

I heard a click of a switch and mentally face palmed.

"Okay, its set on the appropriate setting. Now can I use it, or does it have a shower setting to?"

Clank merely pointed.

I felt my jaw fall slightly as I saw that it did indeed have a shower setting.

After switching it to shower mode (and waiting for Clank to remove the blanket) I once again lifted up the Omni soaker and aimed it at a bloody Ratchet.

"Let's hope this works"

I said, pulling the trigger.

A steady stream of water came out of the gadget, instantly cleaning off the blood on Ratchet's chest.

"Hey, I just realized something"

I said while spraying at the blood on Ratchet's legs.

"What?"

Clank asked.

"Well since we're giving Ratchet a so called shower, won't we also need to take off his clothes?"

A blush rose on my cheeks as I realized what I just said.

I let go of the trigger on the Omni soaker and set it down on the floor.

Ratchet was now sparkling clean, the only downside being he was also soaking wet along with the backseat.

"I guess I should have thought this over first, huh Clank?"

The small robot remained quiet and I glanced beside me.

Clank sat perfectly still, his eyes frozen on Ratchet's wet form.

I stared along with him and after a few seconds finally got it.

"Oh, right. We still have to dry him off"

I tapped my head lightly with my fist then quickly fetched a cream colored towel from Ratchet's storage unit.

It had a faint hint of strawberries and I resisted the urge to bury my face in it.

I held the towel out to Clank and he flinched slightly.

"What? Are you afraid it's got cooties or something?"

Clank ignored the female lombax and simply stared at the object held before him.

The scent of the towel had him in a daze; it wasn't just the hint of strawberries that imprisoned him, no, it was the faint smell of pine needles and spring grass.

In other words, Ratchet's scent.

"Fine I'll do it. And here I thought you'd enjoy getting to touch Ratchet while he's wet"

I then proceeded on drying Ratchet from to toe (or claw).

When I was finished I took a step back and admired my handiwork.

"Not bad, but you missed one important thing"

Clank said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

I asked.

A reddish hue appeared on Clank's face.

"You still have to change his clothes"

I giggled and placed my hands on Ratchet's waist.

"LOL, silly me"

Clank watched as Makayla slowly slid off Ratchet's jeans.

It was almost like she was teasing him.

The white lombax finally took them off all the way, revealing what lie underneath.

Clank heard himself gasp.

"Damn, now that is something you don't see everyday"

I said, taking a moment to admire Ratchet's "lower half".

"Well, I'm spent. Clank could you pass me those pants I picked out earlier?"

A few seconds went by and my awaiting hand stayed empty.

"Oh come on, how hard is it to do one little-"

I stopped talking when I realized Clank was no longer beside me.

My head flicked left to right.

"Fuck, the little bastard disappeared again. Ratchet's man candy must have scared him"

I signed.

Guess I better find the little bugger.

I crawled up to the front and nearly jumped outta my skin at the blue blanket ghost in the passenger seat.

"Holy shitballs! Clank don't scare me like that"

One of my hands clutched my non-beating heart while the other grasped the blanket and pulled it off.

"Wha..."

Clank held his knees to his chest with his arms enveloped around himself.

I was confused, surely this wasn't the result of Ratchet's flash of nudity, no, it was something else.

His body gave a small shudder as I rested a hand on his shoulder.

I wanted to help him but a part of me told me it was nothing, that it was just a plot to teach me a lesson.

With little thought I gently pulled Clank into a calming embrace.

Almost instantly I felt a set of arms wrap loosely around my neck and I opened my eyes -not realizing I had closed them- to find Clank relaxing his body against mine.

He was surprisingly warm for a robot.

Kinda cute to.

"Well I better go finish dressing Ratchet, wouldn't want him to wake up and think we took advantage of him while he was out"

Clank responded with silence and by wrapping his legs around my waist.

I was surprised by the action having never felt nor experienced anything like it before.

_He just needs comfort, that's all. It's not like he's putting the moves on me or anything._

Clank snuggled deeper into my shoulder.

Well at least I have a small chest; Clank would have been swallowed already if I even half resembled Zoe's chest size.

The mental image made me giggle and I relaxed my head against the seat.

_I wonder what Zoe would think of all of this if she were here._

"Damn girl why are you so worried about dealing with the clingy Clank of doom when you have a cute naked guy in the backseat"

Zoe's voice rang in my head.

My friends were always there when I needed them; they were the only ones who knew about my feelings for Ratchet.

I wonder what they're doing now?

"Probably thinking I ditched them"

I said out loud.

Maybe I did.

I waited a total of 10 minutes (I counted) before finally letting out huff of annoyance.

"Clank, you have three seconds to get off of me or I'm sending you out the airlock. Three, two…"

My countdown was interrupted by the voice of the AI.

"Planet Earth is within sights, do you have a possible area where you would like me to land?"

I peered in front of me and sure enough planet earth could be seen (it was practically on top of us!).

Without a seconds hesitation I gave her my home address, which she promptly translated into number coordinates.

"You can do that!"

I said with pure fascination.

Aphelion giggled.

"I take it you don't know much about starships"

I shook my head.

"I only know the basics"

Movement caught my eye and I looked to see Clank sitting beside me twittling his thumbs.

_He must have moved sometime during me and Aphelion's conversation, I wonder why I didn't notice?_

"I see your no longer clinging to me for dear life"

Clank's face flashed red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok" Besides I actually kinda liked it.

I said, thinking the last part to myself.

A groan from the backseat made me look over my shoulder.

"Fuck, my memory hates me today"

I muttered under my breath as I embarked on my next task.

Operation dress the extremely cute (not to mention extremely hot) lombax was a go.

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**Chapter 12 coming soon, review please!**


	10. Chapter 12: Bloodsuckingand stuff

**I**** finally updated, many thanks to all that waited patiently.**

**This chapter has gore in it, but just a little and contains some "special" surprises.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Bloodsucking…and Stuff

It was around midnight when Aphelion touched down on the soft grass of my backyard, the moon giving off an eerie glow in our midst.

The cockpit opened and I jumped out with Ratchet -who was now fully clothed- cradled in my arms.

I gazed at the darkened house in front of me and I gave a voluntary shiver as I recalled the last memory I had in it.

Clank stood beside me also somewhat hesitant.

"Do we have to go inside?"

He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Well duh of course we do, and why do you sound so scared? It's not like its haunted or anything"

"What about your parents?"

I began a medium stride towards my house, Clank following close behind.

"They're on vacation in the Bahamas. It's on an island somewhere"

I opened the backdoor with my tail (at least it's useful for something) and casually stepped inside.

"They didn't take you with them?"

My shoulders gave a shrug.

"Obviously, besides I didn't want to go anyway, too many people plus my parents booked an adult only suite"

I switched on the lights and walked into the living room, setting Ratchet on the red leather loveseat.

"I can take care of myself"

I muttered before disappearing into the kitchen.

_Yeah if starving yourself of blood and almost killing Ratchet is taking care of yourself._

* * *

Clank swung his legs back and forth, patiently waiting for Makayla to return.

"Where is she?"

He wondered out loud.

It had been over 10 minutes and the lombax had still not returned.

_Maybe it's hard to find prey around here._

Clank shuddered at the thought of Makayla stalking young children.

Inadvertently catching them off guard or leading them into deserted alleyways to rip out their throats and drain the very life out them.

But then he remembered she only fed off of animals.

_Do humans count as animals?_

Clank's inner discussion was interrupted by Makayla's return.

"Sorry it took so long, I was debating on how many he would need"

I held up two plump looking lab rats for Clank to see, he immediately flinched at the sight of them.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid of rats now"

I dangled a rat in front of his face teasingly.

Clank batted the creature away.

"No, I just thought you'd bring back something more appetizing"

"Ain't gonna get more appetizing then this"

I said, swinging one of the rodents towards a sleeping Ratchet.

"Where it you get them anyway?"

"My basement"

Ratchet's nose twitched and his eyes popped open.

"You keep rats in your basement?"

My gaze shifted away from Ratchet and now rested on Clank.

"Don't ask stupid questions, and yes I do"

"My questions aren't stupid!"

I would of face palmed if my hands weren't already equipped.

"Correction, yes they are"

"Are not!"

Clank responded, arms crossed like a stubborn child.

"Are too!"

I shot back.

"Are…"

Clank's words trailed off as sudden terror filled his eyes.

I slowly turned around.

Ratchet was wide awake and full of life.

It would have been a happy sight to see if it wasn't for the lab rat hanging limply from his razor-sharp fangs and the fresh blood dripping down his mouth.

Just another normal day.

I didn't even have time to react as the dead rodent flew over me, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.

Clank screamed like a school girl and hid behind me, using me as a sort of lombax shield.

The remaining rodent was suddenly yanked from my grasp and I followed its path.

I watched in awe as Ratchet scanned the creature with his crimson eyes then sharply drew back its neck and literally slaughtered it with his fangs.

Clank felt like he was gonna throw up, that is if he were able to.

After Ratchet was finished he simply dropped the rat to the floor (or what remained of it).

His body relaxed and his fangs returned to their normal size.

Ratchet opened his emerald eyes and was surprised at what he saw.

"Um, what happened?"

"What, this?"

I gestured around me, making sure to take in the rat remains splattered on the wall and a horror stricken Clank clutching at my side.

"It's just the after affects of your first feeding"

Ratchet looked down at the rat on the floor.

I thought he would act disgusted by the thing and move away, and he did, just not how I planned.

Ratchet gave a loud yelp of fright and joined Clank behind me.

"It's just a rat"

I said, standing up and casting a pair of eyes at it.

"You didn't seem scared when you were draining the life out of it"

Ratchet paled under his fur.

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

I held up a finger.

"Actually you can't, vampires don't throw up. It's impossible"

"Are there any more?"

Ratchet asked, eyes darting left to right.

"Yep, there are literally hundreds of them running just under the floor below us"

I said with pride.

"Hundreds…"

The word came out a low murmur as Ratchet fainted, again.

"Did you really have to mention how many there were?"

Clank asked, stroking Ratchet's ear softly.

"He asked didn't he, how was I supposed to know he had a fear of rats?"

I said, planting myself on the arm of the couch.

My eyes scanned the clock on the far wall.

It read 11:54 pm.

"Why rats exactly, I thought you went hunting for your prey?"

Clank's voice asked.

"Rats are easier to contain and have a high breeding rate. As for the hunting…"

I gave Clank a quick wink.

"I only do that during the day"

"May I ask why?"

Clank asked.

I silently got off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Does he always have to ask so many questions?

"My room. I have to get something"

* * *

The plush carpet felt nice under my furry feet as I walked to my red oak dresser.

An apple laptop sat on its surface and I picked it up.

I turned it around delicately in my hands, smiling at the oversized Ratchet and Clank fan sticker on the front.

"Obsessive much"

I said to myself.

My eyes scanned the room one last time then I lightly patted back down the stairs.

Clank was watching TV when I returned, a completely mesmerized look on his face.

_That's My little pony for ya. Must be the colors._

"I'm surprised. You do know how a remote works"

I snatched the remote out of his hands and pressed power off.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

Clank made a grab for the remote but I swung it out of his reach.

"Sorry but TV is the least of our concern right now. Besides I've seen that episode already"

I set the remote on top of the TV and took a seat next to a disappointed Clank.

"What's that?"

Clank pointed to the device now resting on my lap.

"It's a computer designed to fit on your lap, in other words a laptop"

I said and flipped it open.

A low whistle escaped my lips at the sight of my screen saver.

It was a rather provocative picture of Ratchet wearing one piece lingerie and posing on a doorframe.

His expression revealed that he was super horny.

Before letting myself become slave to the image I quickly clicked on Google search and began typing.

I clicked on the first response that came up.

"Here, read"

I said turning the screen towards Clank.

Clank's eyes scanned over the article, reading it word for word.

"The Slender man"

He simply stated when he was finished.

"Yep"

The screen was turned back to me.

"You do know he isn't real, right?"

"Oh he's real alright, you know how I know?"

Clank narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

I playfully flicked Clank's antenna.

"I saw him when I was hunting down a deer a couple months ago. Damn mofo appeared just after I was done feeding, scared the fuck outta me. Haven't been out after dark since, well except for parties"

Clank gave me a blank look.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Clank said nothing.

"Hey I'd be happy to take you to the spot I saw him myself if you want to"

Still he said nothing.

I slammed my laptop shut and set it on the coffee table.

"Fine be that way; believe what you want, I don't care!"

I said before stomping into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Clank asked.

"To get a fucking mop!"

* * *

Clank watched intently as the female lombax cleaned the living room spotless.

He giggled some when she literally used the mop to whack at the rat guts on the wall.

The small robot couldn't help but admire Makayla's attitude towards such things.

It was nice having her around, if only she wouldn't yell at him that much.

Clank peered down at the now blood free floor then back at the white lombax who was now absentmindedly, staring off into space.

The question was already out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Makayla, why do you hate me?"

Makayla stiffened and Clank slapped a hand over his mouth.

Clank was absolutely terrified at what her reaction would be.

Would she yell at him for asking such a stupid question or, Clank shuddered, could she possibly hurt him in a uncontrollable rage.

Clank closed his eyes, fearing the inevitable.

But neither of those things happened.

Neon eyes slowly opened and Clank was surprised to see Makayla sitting next to him.

"I don't hate you Clank"

I said softly.

"Then why do you yell at me so much?"

Clank asked, his voice unsteady.

He realized he was crying.

I reached a hand forward and gently wiped away Clank's tears.

"Sometimes when I'm stressed I lash out and say things I wish I hadn't. I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you. I wasn't thinking, heck half the time I don't even think"

I drew my gaze downward.

"What I'm trying to say is I hope we could let bygones be bygones and start over from the beginning"

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I felt the familiar sensation of Clank pressing his body against me.

I wrapped my own arms around him and held him tight.

"Kay…"

I heard him whisper.

"Yeah, Clank?"

Light pressure was suddenly felt on my lips followed by a cool warm sensation.

My eyes snapped open and I almost passed out from shock.

Clank was kissing me, literally kissing me…on the lips!

I hate to admit it but it actually felt good, really good.

The kiss ended after a few seconds, Clank being the first to part.

Clank looked up at me apologetically.

"Kay, I'm sor-"

I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare apologize! You kiss me and then you cut it before I even have a chance to return it, nuh uh it ain't ending like that"

I flung my arms around him and planted my lips on his.

This time it lasted for a good 15 seconds, and I was first to part.

"There, now that is what you call a kiss"

I said, slightly breathless.

Clank had a reddish hue on his face and I assumed he was blushing.

"I didn't know you felt that way"

He said.

"Me neither but now I guess some of my meanness towards you must have included bottled up feelings and junk"

I giggled a bit and smiled.

"What about Ratchet?"

My smile faded.

"If you're asking if I still love him then, yes I do. You love him too, right?"

Clank looked away.

"Yes, I love him"

"Then what's the problem?"

I continued before he could answer.

"If you're worried that Ratchet will get mad at us, you should cancel that out right now cuz it ain't gonna happen"

Clank focused his neon eyes in my direction.

"How do you know?"

The question came out a mere whisper.

I took Clank's hands and smiled nice and big.

"Ratchet loves both of us, knowing him he'll probably just accept it and be happy we aren't fighting anymore. Who knows maybe me, you and Ratchet could be one big awesome power couple, maybe even the best in the universe"

I paused.

"I'm not being too sappy am I?"

Clank shook his head.

"No, your being just the right amount of sappy"

He let out an adorable chuckle.

"Jeeze, thanks"

A moan of annoyance sounded from beside me and Ratchet sat up.

"Do you guys have to be so loud, I'm trying to sleep"

Ratchet said with a yawn.

"Sleep? You fainted after I told you there were hundreds of rats in my basement"

Fear flashed in Ratchet's eyes when I mentioned the rats and I threw my hands up in a calming gesture.

"Please don't faint. Look lets just all go to bed before anything bad happens"

I lifted myself from the couch and headed for the stairs.

Ratchet and Clank stared blankly after me.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

I yelled from my room on the second floor.

My voice must have restarted their brains cuz not even a moment later I heard their quick footfalls on the steps and they walked into my room.

Ratchet's emerald eyes scanned my bedroom with curiosity.

"Not a typical teenager's room, huh?"

I voiced from the foot of the bed.

My eyes followed Ratchet's gaze, stopping on the many posters containing him and Clank.

"Yeah, best to ignore those"

Ratchet's gaze shifted to my adjoining bathroom, its door wide open.

"Um Kay, is it ok if I use your shower?"

He suddenly asked, peering down at the faint traces of rodent blood on his clothes.

"Sure"

Ratchet smiled at the answer and began taking off his dirty clothes.

I watched in silence as he stripped off his top then casually slipped out of the matching orange pants that I had chosen earlier (his cap and gloves were already off before he entered the room).

The golden lombax then playfully skipped into the bathroom, the door closing silently behind him.

It took a whole minute for my brain to start functioning again.

"That was…something"

I said, turning my head towards where Clank was supposedly standing but of course he wasn't.

"Oh come on, Clank where the fuck are you hiding now!?"

I asked out loud.

My ears picked up a low scuffling sound; it was coming from the closet.

I rushed towards it and pulled it open.

Clank yelped in surprise and burrowed himself in my many outfits.

"Oh no you don't"

I said, grabbing him by the ankles and yanking him out, along with the rest of closet.

A scream of terror escaped my throat as my entire wardrobe came crashing down on me.

My tail (the only part of me not buried by 15 pounds of material) twitched in annoyance.

I literally exploded from under the humongous pile, kicking and clawing my way out.

"Clank, get the fuck out here right now before I break something!"

I screamed from on top the mountain.

Soft whimpering was heard from under a piece of fabric and I yanked it away.

Clank flinched when he saw me.

"Tell me, is all of this really because you don't like seeing Ratchet naked, cuz if it is its getting pretty ridiculous"

I claimed, voice slightly raised.

"No, it isn't"

He whispered.

"Why all the hiding then?"

I asked, surprised at how worried I sounded.

Clank's neon eyes peered into my navy blue ones.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ratchet's voice.

"Kay, how do I work this thing?!"

Ratchet shouted from the bathroom.

I jumped at Ratchet's voice and fell back, landing face first on the plush carpeting (thank god for plush!).

"Be there in a sec!"

I shouted back after removing my face from the floor and regaining my footing.

My eyes wandered towards Clank.

He was calmly staring in my direction, hands at his sides.

I gave him a somewhat flirtatious smile and disappeared into the bathroom to give some much needed assistance.

**Warning, rating might change to Mature for future chapters.**

******Next chapter is coming soon, be patient my fellow aliens and you will be rewarded.**

**Review please! **


End file.
